1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to light emitting diode (LED) display panel, particularly to the printed circuit board for large screen LED display panels.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Large screen LED display requires more than two LED matrix array circuit boards pieced together. FIG. 1 shows a bottom view of a prior art LED display panel having a more than two circuit boards, such as circuit boards 101, 102, 103, placed side by side with each other. The LED matrix array mounted at the front of the circuit board is not shown. The different circuit boards are held together with links 14. These links are held in place with screws 13 anchored in the fixed nuts 11. Due to manufacturing tolerances in sawing the different circuit boards and in the placement of the nuts 14 on the circuit boards, it is difficult to achieve a seamless interface without any crevice in butting the different circuit boards together. As a result, the matrix arrays on different circuit board may be misaligned and dangling with respect to each other.